Looking for Angels
by xXsilvercrescentXx
Summary: Saphira is an angel, sent by God to try and save the human race from Satan and his followers. She is to act human by day, and kill demons by night. Her job is simple and easy... or is it? Better summary inside!
1. Chapter 1: My New Life

**A/N: This isn't my first fanfiction, but it is the first I have posted. Please, if you see any mistakes, like spelling or whatever, tell me! All criticism is welcome!**

Summary: Saphira is an angel, sent by God to try and save the human race from Satan and his followers. On Earth, she assumes the name Isabella Swan, and goes to live with Charlie Swan, who believes her to be his daughter. Isabella spends her days acting like a normal 17-year-old girl, while she spends her nights fighting those who seek the destruction and ruin of souls, trying to keep the human race from annihilation. While fighting, she comes upon the half-demon, Edward, who wishes desperately to fight for the side of light and goodness. Soon, she is convinced into trying to cleanse his immortal soul, all the while trying to keep those humans she has become attached to safe. Soon, her world is thrown into turmoil, but light can always be found, even in the darkest of places.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight series, any and all music, movies, or books belong to their respective owners. Title based off of the song "Looking for Angels" by Skillet**

**Preface**

**SPOV/IPOV**

I always knew that my being sent here would change me forever. I didn't think it would come down to this; to become similar to the humans, to interact, to live, that I was prepared for. The fighting, the lack of rest, the lies and secrets, those I was prepared for as well. However, nothing had prepared me for the love and attachment I would have for these beings… especially not him. I remember looking down on Earth and thinking it would be easy; I realize now that it is not.

I am Saphira, an angel of God, sent to destroy the damage the fallen angel Lucifer and his minions have caused amongst the human race…. the question is….

Can I do it?

**Chapter 1**

**SPOV/IPOV**

I flared my wings, their beautiful sapphire-blue coloring seeming almost silver in the moonlight. Below me, a demon had convinced a man to stalk and kill a young woman. I waited for him to pass beneath me in the alley, prepared to swoop down on the demon walking behind him. The sooner I took this demon out, the sooner I could return to Forks, Washington, and my current residence. They passed below, the demon whispering things into the man's ear as he tracked the woman through the alley. As soon as the demon was directly below me, I dove, tackling the demon and trying to kill it with my dagger. I pierced through its heart and it froze, its eyes widening in horror. I gave it one last grim smile of triumph before twisting the knife and sending it back to hell where it belonged. The man jerked suddenly, and realized what he was doing. He quickly turned and ran from the woman, back towards his home. I huffed a sigh of relief and flew back towards my home, having killed at least 17 demons tonight. I soon landed on a tree branch outside my window, folded my wings, and then climbed into my bedroom.

I looked around, hoping that I hadn't woken the man who was supposed to be my dad while I was here on Earth. To my dismay, I heard him shuffling towards my room. I quickly shifted from my angel form, with long black hair and silver eyes and blue wings, into my human form, 17-years-old with brown hair and brown eyes. I made my wings disappear just as Charlie walked in the door, a sleepy look on his face.

"You okay in here Bells?" he asked, looking around. I noticed he had a bat in his left hand. "I thought I heard a thud." He explained.

"Yeah, I'm fine Char- dad," I said, almost forgetting my cover. "I just thought it was too warn and tried to open the window, and I stumbled." Charlie seemed to think I was an extremely clumsy person, so I went along with it, trying to keep my cover. He just nodded, mumbled something that kind of sounded like "…more careful…" and headed back towards his room, probably half-asleep before he even reached his bed. Soon I heard his soft snores, and heaved a sigh of relief. I walked over to my bed, grabbed my laptop, and spent the rest of my night surfing the web and learning human ways in preparation for school tomorrow.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please review, I wanna know how it is…**

Song for the Chapter: Live Free or Let Me Die by Skillet


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

**A/N: Heyy readers! Can't wait to see how the story continues? Well, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight series, any and all music, movies, or books belong to their respective owners. Title based off of the song "Looking for Angels" by Skillet**

**Chapter 2**

**SPOV/IPOV**

I woke up, not realizing when I had fallen asleep. I sat up and realized today was my first day at Forks High School. I didn't feel nervous per say, more like I felt like I had to work extra hard not to blow my cover today. I got out of bed, grabbed my clothes, and headed for the bathroom. I quickly took a shower, trying to get all the dirt and grime from last night off me. After about 10 minutes of scrubbing, I was decidedly clean and stepped out of the shower. I got dressed, wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top, with a black and white Nike sports jacket and dark-wash skinny jeans. I know it sounds dark for an angel, but the color black was appealing when you only saw bright colors during most of your existence.

I quickly pulled a brush through my hair and decided to put highlights in. I didn't have time to do it normally, so I used my gift to will my hair to change. In three seconds flat I had black hair with green and blue streaks. I smiled at myself in the mirror, said a quick prayer to God, and headed out the door. Charlie had gotten me a beat-up old Chevy, which was actually quite perfect. It blended in well in the school parking lot. While walking to the main office, I noticed everyone was staring at me. From what I could see, nobody was truly different here. I stood out like a sore thumb; I smiled at the thought.

The lady at the front desk, Mrs. Cope, was kind, despite my odd looks. She handed me my schedule and a map of the grounds, then sent me on my way with a smile and a wave. I decided there and then that she was one of my favorite humans. I quickly went back to my truck and grabbed my black hat that had the words "Jesus Freak" airbrushed in black and lime-green. I placed it on my head, locked my truck, and headed to my first class, History, feeling the stares on my back the whole way.

The classroom was empty when I entered, and I was glad. I sat down at a desk in the back, and pulled out my iPod. Apparently, it was common for human's to listen to their music on these devices, so I had gotten one and programmed some modern Christian bands into it. So far, Skillet, TobyMac, Red, and Switchfoot were my favorites. Currently I was listening to my favorite Skillet song, Looking for Angels. I closed my eyes and bobbed my head to the beat, mouthing the words. I kept checking the clock for the time, though I had plenty of it. Class wasn't supposed to start for another twenty minutes. I continued to go through my lists of Christian songs, even repeating a few. Right in the middle of Hero by Skillet, a guy came into the classroom. He looked to be about my age, with wild bronze hair; his eyes were closed and he was mouthing something to himself. He was around 6'2" in height and was athletic in build. Without opening his eyes, or even paying attention, he came and sat down in the chair next to mine. It was then that I noticed he had earphones in as well, and was listening to music. I shrugged it off, and continued to listen to my own music. I was about to close my eyes when I noticed I could understand what he was mouthing; it looked like Monster by Skillet. I quickly paused my music and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and his eyes shot open in surprise. His eyes were a vivid emerald green and were piercing.

"What are you listening to?" I asked, taking one headphone out. He looked puzzled, and pulled a headphone out as well; I could hear Monster blasting through it.

"What?" He asked.

"What are you listening to?" I repeated, though I already knew the answer. My thoughts were confirmed when he answered "Monster by Skillet." I looked him up and down; he was wearing a red polo t-shirt with light-wash jeans and Nike sneakers. He didn't look at all like a Skillet fan. I gave him a confused look.

"Yeah, I know," he said, as if reading my mind, "I don't seem like that kind of guy, but I guess you could say I can connect with the music." He looked down, seeming pained by something. I thought there was something dark and familiar about him, but I ignored it, and continued to focus on the fact that he was a Skillet fan.

"Are you also a fan of Red or Switchfoot?" I asked, hoping his answer would be yes. He looked up, his face surprised.

"Yeah, I am… how did you know?" He asked. Something dark flashed across his eyes, and this time I took notice. I suddenly realized why he was darkly familiar: though I didn't see a demon near him, I knew one was affecting him.

"Lucky guess…" I said, dropping my eyes to the ground, but using my other senses to feel around and find the demon. I could only feel the darkness coming from him, and it wasn't the same as when humans are possessed; this felt too dark, almost like the demon was a part of him. I carefully looked back over at him and focused on his eyes. Sure enough, I could catch the faint flicker of darkness deep in their depths, and I silently sucked in a breath. He didn't seem to notice, and I put my headphone back in and turned my music on full-blast, trying to ignore the instinct to leap up and destroy the half-demon next to me. I looked at the clock and saw we still had 10 minutes. I couldn't stand sitting there anymore and got up, moving towards the window. I looked out, noting that it wasn't raining like it normally did. I didn't hear the guy come up behind me, but suddenly I felt hands on my shoulders. I quickly paused my music, and spun around. He had left his iPod on the table, and was now looking down at me, his green eyes full of sadness and regret in his eyes. He slowly and carefully pulled my headphones off, and placed my iPod on the table as well. I didn't quite understand, until I suddenly felt his hand wrap around my neck.

I looked into his eyes and they were now flat black. I realized what was happening: the demon was taking over, and trying to kill me. He lifted me off the ground, holding me by my throat above him. He sneered at me, and threw me across the room. I quickly spread my wings, and landed on a table, on my feet. I was now in full fight mode, with wings out, fight gear on, and weapon in hand. His eyes widened, then he smirked. The human boy was suddenly gone, and in its place was a large, toned demon, his skin red and covered in black tattooing. We faced each other, and God made time stop, to protect the humans. The demon launched at me and I was slammed into a wall, losing my weapon in the progress.

The demon threw a punch, and I narrowly dodged the hit. He growled, getting more frustrated with each missed blow. Finally, he grabbed me and threw me again, this time through the window. Suddenly, it was like my iPod was back in my ears, playing "The Slam" by TobyMac, and pushing me forward. I threw a punch and landed it on his cheekbone. He roared, enraged now.

"Tell me demon, by the power of the Almighty Father, what is thy name?" I asked, using the ancient words. The demon hissed at the name of God, and cringed back. "I command thee, speak thy name demon, or face the wrath of the Lord God." I stated, my voice ringing with ancient authority. He stumbled, the hissed out "My name is Balthazar, demon of fire!" He launched at me, and I shot into the air.

"Well, Balthazar, we need to end this… NOW!" I dive-bombed him, effectively knocking him out. He changed back into his human form and I carried him back into the classroom before changing back myself. I quickly worked my God-given gifts and fixed all the damage, just as people began filing in. I quickly smacked the boy, waking him up. I was relieved to see his eyes were their normal bright green. He looked at me with sadness, regret, and a third emotion I couldn't place. Before I could think on it further, a young platinum blonde girl walked up to our desk and leaned over in front of him, giving him a good view down her shirt. I turned away, disgusted that she had no humility.

"Hey Eddie, what are you doing tonight?" she asked in a really nasally voice. I turned partially, trying to see his reaction. He didn't look too happy. I smirked.

"For the last time, my name's not Eddie, it's Edward. And no, I will not come over and 'hang out' at your place tonight." He made air quotes around "hang out," so I assumed that he'd already gone through this more than one time. Her face fell, then she seemed to become quite angry. She stomped her foot and huffed away, back towards a desk in the middle of the room. I stifled a laugh, and caught Edward staring at me again.

"Please," he began to quietly beg, "please, tell me I didn't hurt you…" he had a scared look on his face, like I was going to tell on him or something. I could tell he knew what was inside him, but didn't think I knew. I leaned over and whispered, "No, you didn't hurt me… Balthazar did…" His eyes got wide, and he began to shake. I laid a calming hand on his shoulder. He shook his head, and started to look me over, obviously checking for injuries. He wouldn't find any unless I was in angel form, so I shook my head and laughed quietly again.

"Don't worry, Edward," I said, smirking, "Balthazar got the whooping he was asking for." I winked at him, then turned towards the teacher, who had already begun his lecture, leaving Edward silent and stunned.

**A/N: What do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Let me know!**

Playlist for the Chapter:

Hero by Skillet

Looking for Angels by Skillet

Monster by Skillet

The Slam by TobyMac


	3. Chapter 3: Learning Experience

**A/N: So, here is chapter three… yeah, I really don't have anything real good to say, so here's your story!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight series, any and all music, movies, or books belong to their respective owners. Title based off of the song "Looking for Angels" by Skillet**

**Chapter 3**

**SPOV/IPOV**

My first five periods passed without another incident, probably due to the fact that Edward was either not in that class, or would show up late. I walked into the cafeteria and was immediately the object of the staring again. I looked around, threw everyone a smile that said, "bring it", and headed towards the line. I quickly got my food, and decided I would eat outside. I walked out to the edge of the woods and sat on the ground with my tray in my lap. I turned on my iPod and listened to "Gone" by Switchfoot. It got to the chorus when a faint shadow. I looked up to see Edward standing over me, his eyes green and worried. I pulled one headphone out and invited him to sit next to me. He sat down, but didn't speak; just sat there, looking scared and worried.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He just shook his head.

"I should be asking you that…" he mumbled. He looked up into my eyes, and I could see that other unknown emotion there in his eyes. "How did you know about… him?" Edward asked. I decided he might understand better if I showed him. I stood up, grabbing his arm and pulling him up as well. He gave me a confused look, but I just gave him a grave smile and led him deeper into the woods. As soon as we were out of sight of anyone at the school, I spun around to face him.

"The only reason I know about Balthazar is because I deal with his kind all the time. His kind and my kind are in a constant war…" I trailed off, and Edward gave me a wary look.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. I sighed and slowly opened my wings. They looked darker blue than normal thanks to the tree cover. His eyes got wide and he took a step back. Slowly, piece by piece, I changed into my full form, standing there, waiting for a response.

"This can't be real… it can't happen… you're not real…" he kept mumbling, shaking his head back and forth. I walked forward and took his face in my hands, making him look me in the eye.

"You are half-demon, yet you say I'm impossible, that I'm not real… how?" I asked. He just stared into my eyes. I sighed and changed back, then turned around and climbed the nearest pine tree. I climbed halfway to the top and sat on the fattest branch. I looked out, able to see most of the small town of Forks from my vantage point. I could hear Edward climbing up after me, and I was mildly worried that he might fall. I was also morbidly curious as to why he followed up here. He sat down one branch above me, and looked out towards the town.

"I'm sorry…" he said, staring off into the hills. I looked up at him in surprise. I could see the pain in his eyes, and I stood up, my head coming up to about his chest. "Please, say something…" his eyes closed in pain and I could swear I saw a tear on his cheek. Before I could get a good look, it was gone. _Strange_, I thought. He didn't say anything else, just sat with his eyes closed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for…" I said, my voice trailing off. I turned so that my back was towards him and looked back towards the forest. He didn't say anything, just placed one hand on my shoulder. I kept my back to him, trying to get the image of him in pain out of my head.

"Hey," he said, his voice sounding more upbeat, though forced, "I never did get your name. Seems unfair that you know me, but I don't know you." I turned and saw he was looking down at me expectantly. He caught my eye, and for a moment, I couldn't look away. I realized then that there was something about him, something that made him different from the humans and demons alike.

"I'm Isabella." I said, sticking my hand out for him to shake. He took it, but was looking at me incredulously. I gave him a confused look.

"Oh, come on," he said, snorting, "you're an angel… I refuse to believe that is your actual name." He smirked, for once the pain absent from his face. "So, tell me… what is your real name?" He bent down, so that our faces were inches apart.

"The only way I'll tell you my real name is if I trust you completely. And since I don't…" I said, looking him directly in the eye. I jumped backwards, making sure I was completely clear of all the tree branches. I dove head first and backwards back towards the ground, then unfolded my wings roughly twenty feet above the forest floor. I landed on my feet in a crouch, then stood, brushing myself off and returning to my original human form. I guessed that school would be over by the time we got back, so I headed straight for the parking lot. I put in my headphones and bobbed my head to "Funky Jesus Music" by TobyMac.

I wasn't really paying attention, so I didn't notice when the air in front of me started to shimmer, until I ran smack into a solid object. I looked up to see Balthazar standing in front of me. I tensed, ready for him to try and kill me. Instead, he grabbed my arm, pulling me up from the ground. I was thunderstruck; I didn't know what was happening. _How can a demon help an angel? Why would he care? Why is he here, and not Edward?_ My thoughts circled around in my head until I had a headache. I grabbed the sides of my head, trying futilely to stop the pain. He noticed, and changed back into Edward. I noticed that this time Edward wasn't scared like before.

"Why didn't he attack?" I asked Edward, wanting some answers to his strange behavior. Edward looked down at me, his eyes now a dark green.

"He didn't attack because I was in control. He can't do anything I don't want him to do when I'm in control." He kept staring at me, his eyes never faltering from mine. I did something completely human then; I fainted.

**A/N: Okay, so I know this chapter was shorter than usual. I plan on making them bigger! Review, please!**

Playlist for the Chapter:

Funky Jesus Music by TobyMac


End file.
